


Stuck

by aingeal8c



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingeal8c/pseuds/aingeal8c
Summary: The boys are stuck in the Riv and it's getting cold





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Stuck

## Stuck

  
by Aingeal  


Disclaimer: The boys, Dief and the Riv don't belong to me but have a permanent residence in my head. ;) 

Author's Notes: Thanks to Elanor for once again betaing a PWP of mine.   


Story Notes: A lovely PWP! I always wanted to get the boys stuck in the Riv! 

* * *

"Geez its cold," Ray Vecchio commented to his best friend, Benton Fraser. He pulled his coat tighter around himself.   
  
"It's not that bad, Ray."   
  
Ray gave Fraser a dirty look. "Yeah it's fine for you. You were born in a snowdrift!"   
  
Fraser, as always, felt the need to correct his partner. "Hardly, Ray. While I wasn't born in snowdrift I will admit that I wasn't born in what you would call normal circumstances but the far North offers little in the way of hospitals. Therefore it was considered perfectly normal that I was born at home."   
  
"Home being a log cabin like something outta frontier times."   
  
"I suppose you could say that, yes."   
  
Ray was trying not to shiver. He and Fraser were in the Riv awaiting the possible, well hopefully possible, arrival of a suspect. It wasn't unusual unfortunately. This was the middle of winter and the Riveria's heating system had broken. Ray had meant to get it fixed but this stakeout had come up before he'd even had chance to book a garage. He had thought about taking the car to his cousin Al but considering his cousin's reputation he had decided to put the car in the hands of a more experienced engineer. However until then they were stuck in a cold car.   
  
"We could be in a worse situation," Fraser noted.   
  
"What stuck out on the tundra being chased by ravenous polar bears?"   
  
"That's one possible scenario, yes."   
  
Ray sighed. "Look, Benny, I can see my breath in front of my face, I've got goose bumps under at least four layers of clothing and the coffee we brought is so cold you could sell it as coolant. Look at you, you're not even shivering."   
  
Fraser knew Ray liked some comfort, well heat, but he himself was used to colder temperatures. "I suppose I'm just more adapted than you are to colder temperatures."   
  
Ray just mumbled something like, "Yeah, super Mountie doesn't shiver..."   
  
Fraser tried to think of something to say but he couldn't.   
  
"I bet Dief's in front of a nice big fire right now."   
  
Diefenbaker had taken one look at the weather and had decided it wasn't a night to be going out. He had been dropped off at Willie's so the boy could keep an eye on him. Fraser knew Dief would probably be fed all kinds of unhealthy treats but he knew Willie meant well.   
  
Just then Fraser saw something through the patch he'd wiped on the steamy window.   
  
"Ray? Isn't that Mr Callaghan?"   
  
Ray took a look out of his patch. "Damn! It is. Wonder what's he's doing out in this weather."   
  
Ray reached for the door handle and pulled it but nothing happened. "What the?!" he said as he tried again. He pushed the door, banged it but it wouldn't budge. Fraser was trying his side and was meeting with the same problem.   
  
"Fraser! The door's stuck."   
  
Fraser's voice sounded strained as he worked at the door. "Yes, Ray. I would say that the door has been frozen due to the cold weather. I'm afraid there's little use struggling."   
  
Ray was still valiantly trying to move the door by sheer brute force but was eventually forced to concede defeat. By now Mr Callaghan had long gone.   
  
"So what now?" Ray asked, confident as always that Fraser would have some sort of a plan no matter how crazy it was that would get them out of this.   
  
"I'm afraid there's very little we can do, Ray. We don't have anything we can use to create the heat needed to unfreeze the door. We could smash the window...."   
  
"No way! Do you have any idea how much replacement windows cost?"   
  
Fraser took out his notebook. "Well judging from current prices I would say that the actual glass should cost under a hundred dollars. However there is always the fitting and labour costs which I have down here as..."   
  
"Whoa! Benny, you keep track of how much it costs to repair the Riv?"   
  
Fraser smiled. "Yes, Ray. It seems that in our line of work your car often suffers so I thought it only prudent to make sure that I knew how much it would cost to replace certain items."   
  
"Meaning as it's your fault the Riv gets damaged you thought you'd see how much your damage costs."   
  
Fraser blushed. "Slightly, Ray."   
  
"It's still too expensive to break the window, Benny."   
  
"Alright then our options are even more limited. I'm afraid that the only course of action is to remain here."   
  
"Benny! This car's an icebox and I don't see any horsemeat round here we can use."   
  
"Do you have a blanket, Ray?"   
  
"Yeah, but it's in the trunk. No way it's gonna be of any use."   
  
Fraser got that odd look in his eye that he had an idea but that Ray wasn't going to like it very much.   
  
"Well, Ray as we can't open the doors and our only option is to remain here it would make sense for us to try to conserve heat."   
  
Ray just looked at Fraser. "I'm not gonna like this am I?" "No, Ray, you're not."   
  
But Ray knew he would go along with whatever Fraser said anyway. "Okay, Benny so what's the plan?"   
  
"You remember when we were in the meat lock I suggested close body contact..."   
  
"No way!"   
  
"Ray? Will you at least hear me out?"   
  
Ray shut up knowing that it was only fair. "Sorry."   
  
"Thank you. As I was saying close body contact will allow us to exchange body heat and should lessen the effects of the cold. It's the safest thing to do, Ray. You're clearly shivering and I'm also uncomfortable. It would benefit us both. Unless you'd rather try cannibalism?"   
  
Ray knew it was the most sensible course, it was logical. However he was slightly nervous. He'd known why he'd refused Fraser's proposal in the meat locker and his feelings hadn't changed. If he and Fraser got close...well certain intimate details might be revealed, details Ray wanted to keep between himself and the shower. He couldn't say no though.   
  
"Okay, but we can't really hug where we are."   
  
"No. We could in the back."   
  
"Okay."   
  
First Ray and then Fraser struggled over the seats to the back of the Riv. The seats were awkward and there was more than one `ouch!' from Ray. Eventually they were sitting on the backseat, at opposite ends.   
  
"Ray, this is only going to work if we get close to one another."   
  
"Alright." Ray reluctantly scooted next to Fraser and just sat there.   
  
"Ray, we have to...embrace." Fraser sounded slightly nervous. This had seemed such a good idea but now he wasn't sure. Having Ray so close might make him react in a certain way and while Fraser wasn't bothered about that he was worried it would bother Ray.   
  
Ray awkwardly put his arms around his best friend and held him. Fraser's arms went around his friend. At first it was awkward but after a few minutes both men relaxed slightly and started enjoying what they were feeling. It just felt so good, so right. Fraser was looking over Ray's shoulder but was smiling. So long he had wanted to do this and now he could, still it took was being frozen in the Riv for him to get his wish.   
  
Ray too was very happy where he was. He had stopped shivering now and was getting much warmer. Fraser's idea had worked, not that Ray was surprised. He hadn't been surprised when Fraser had mentioned chewed roots could be used as rope. Now this feeling of comfort was nice. Ray knew there was love on his side and not of a brotherly nature but he saw no reason to disturb the hug.   
  
After a good hour though both men were tired and were getting uncomfortable in the position they were in. Ray was the first to speak.   
  
"Erm, Benny, this is really helping but I'm losing feeling in my legs."   
  
"I know, Ray. I think it might be a good idea if we changed positions." Fraser had been reluctant to say this but they still needed the heat. Strangely Fraser felt quite hot but didn't know if that was because of the embrace or the fact he had Ray in his arms.   
  
"Change?" Ray wondered what other position there was.   
  
"Yes." Fraser let go of Ray and Ray did the same. Fraser then asked Ray to sit at one end. Ray complied but could barely keep the shock out if his voice as Fraser lay down, well as best he could in the cramped conditions.   
  
"Benny? What are you doing?" he hissed.   
  
"It's simple, Ray I'm getting in a more comfortable position. Now if you lie half on and half off me we will be able to share our body heat but we'll be more comfortable."   
  
Ray audibly swallowed. "Erm...I mean..." he was reluctant. This was a heck of a lot intimate than a hug.   
  
"Ray, its fine I assure you"   
  
Ray realised he had no choice so gingerly lay half on the seat and half on Benny. There they were all tangled up in the backseat of the Riv. Ray would have been happy if they were doing this for other reasons. He just didn't want Fraser to know what he was thinking.   
  
After a time though Fraser did notice. Their close proximity had meant both men's bodies had reacted in that typically male way. Fraser was now unsure what to do with this interesting turn of events.   
  
"Ray?"   
  
Ray shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah?"   
  
"Do you think that the body reacts in certain ways when placed in certain situations? I mean certain feelings which you have are expressed in ways that might not be expected?"   
  
"I guess it depends on the situation, Benny."   
  
"What about this situation, Ray?"   
  
"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?" Ray asked.   
  
"Erm, if you mean your erection, Ray, yes."   
  
Ray had hoped Fraser hadn't noticed. He hadn't noticed Fraser's erection; he wasn't in a position to. He was sure that Fraser had noticed and was now trying to give Ray a get out clause other than `I find my partner sexually attractive and I love him'.   
  
"Look, Benny it's fine I mean we're close and right now very close and..." Ray was starting to babble so Fraser felt it was the right time to intervene.   
  
"Ray." Fraser looked Ray in the eye and took hold his hand. He then placed Ray's hand on his trousers in the position of the most his intimate part of his anatomy. What Ray felt there made his heart soar. Fraser was hard, very hard, as much as Ray himself.   
  
"Benny?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Why is your body reacting like this?"   
  
"Well, Ray it could be because I'm very attracted to you. Not only that but I think the feelings I have could be described as love."   
  
Ray smiled. "I feel the same, Benny."   
  
Fraser looked and Ray for a moment and smiled before looking at Ray's...intimate area. "May I?" he asked as he raised his hand.   
  
Ray was grinning. "Sure thing, Benny."   
  
Fraser placed his hand on the mirroring part of Ray's anatomy. It was unfamiliar but felt right, it felt good.   
  
Ray, while savouring the feel of Fraser's hand on his cock, albeit through fabric, decided that things needed to get a little hotter. With something of a leer he angled his head toward Fraser's and kissed him. They didn't move their hands. Then Ray added to the feeling by gently massaging Fraser's erection through his trousers.   
  
"Mmmm, Ray, that feels good."   
  
"Yeah?" Ray was pleased. "How about this?" Carefully he tried to undo the zipper and put his hand inside his friend's trousers. It was a bit trickier than Ray had anticipated so Fraser used his spare hand to encourage proceedings along. Ray gave an audible sigh of happiness as his hand found a new home. Now there was only one layer of cloth between Ray's hand and Fraser's erection. It was definitely getting warmer. Ray ran his fingers up and down the bulge in Fraser's boxers and managed to elicit a slight moan from his partner.   
  
"Yes, Ray that does feel good." Fraser smiled, "It's only fair I repay the favour."   
  
Fraser had much more luck with Ray's zipper and soon had his hand happily ensconced in Ray's trousers. Ray's boxers were not starched. In fact Fraser was pretty sure they were silk and they created a nice feel against his hand. It was very sensual as he stroked the silk and Ray's erection underneath. He was no longer feeling the cold and he was pretty certain Ray wasn't. It was very warm where his hand was.   
  
They took things at a slow pace. Each was feeling the other out, experimenting with stroking. Both men were enjoying the sensation and things were fine. Occasionally they kissed, long drawn out kisses that spoke of love more than arousal, love and commitment. Finally they were both getting to a point where more intimate contact was needed.   
  
Ray was first to have his hand find its way into Fraser's underwear. The moment he touched, skin on skin with Fraser's erection and gave it a stroke, his partner gasped and had to stop his ministrations to Ray's erection. It was clearly a very intense experience for the Canadian and so Ray did it again and was rewarded with a another gasp but this time it was verging more on a moan.   
  
It wasn't long before Fraser composed himself and decided Ray needed a similar shock. Gently he worked his hand into the fabric. Ray was rather distracted with simply holding Fraser's cock for the first time and feeling out the contours. He had to stop and gasp however when Fraser's hand found his erection.   
  
Looking at each other the two men came to an understanding without words and smiled. Both explored with their hands. Ray discovered Fraser had a foreskin, he could feel it. This would make it interesting he thought. Carefully he pulled it back a bit and then forward again, repeating the action a couple of times. Again Fraser lost his concentration but Ray didn't mind. He was having so much fun exploring.   
  
Fraser's exploring had revealed his partner didn't have a foreskin. He was unsure about touching the sensitive head but Ray's moans encouraged him and there was enough precum on the naked part to allow Fraser's hand to pass easily over it.   
  
After a few minutes of exploring, moans and yet more kissing the two men began a rhythm on each other. Ray knew how he liked it so he tried it on Fraser, Fraser did the same. Their hands were getting sticky now but it didn't detract from the task. First Fraser and then Ray cried out and came. Their clothes were now sticky as well but they didn't seem to care. It had been an incredibly intense experience, far more so than they would have imagined they'd have, especially in the back of the Riv.   
  
Fraser groaned, he knew he should say something but nothing sprang to mind.   
  
Ray on the other had a good idea of what to say. "Not so cold now, is it, Benny?"   
  
"Indeed."   
  
They just stayed like that for a long time, looking at each other, whispering here and there. Finally they fell asleep. They were still close so were unlikely to freeze to death and they had warmed the Riv up considerably. Fraser's last thought was it was a good job they hadn't brought Dief.   
  
The next morning Fraser woke up first. He looked around to take in his surroundings. Ray was lying on top of him still happily snoozing. Fraser reached out and stroked Ray's head. It was a nice feeling, pleasant. He waited awhile before Ray gradually woke up.   
  
At first he was disorientated but when he saw Fraser he smiled. "Good morning, Benny"   
  
"Good morning to you too, Ray."   
  
Gently they kissed showing they were still having the same feelings as the night before. Gradually they realised they really should get up. Ray sat up and then helped Fraser to so. They would need a shower soon. Kissing his partner Ray made his way to the front and was followed by Fraser.   
  
So far they had barely talked but now they did.   
  
"Ray. Last night was...an experience I very much appreciated and I would like to repeat what we did...that is ...make love...again. If you're...agreeable."   
  
"Oh yeah I'm agreeable, Benny. Besides it's an American tradition to make love in the backseat of a car."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Oh yeah. I enjoyed it, Benny."   
  
"Good."   
  
"We're going to your place."   
  
"Fraser smiled. "Why's that, Ray?"   
  
Ray had that look about him... "'Cos I want to share a shower without my family yammering on the door."   
  
Fraser had suspected this. "It's a good idea, Ray. But can we check the doors first?"   
  
Neither of them wanted to get to Fraser's apartment and find they were locked in still. Doing it in a car was fine but not all the time.   
  
Cautiously Ray opened his door and shut it again. Then he opened and shut it a few times.   
  
"Seems fine."   
  
"Good," Fraser said.   
  
And so they drove off to get a shower, make love and just be together. Fraser made a personal promise, he would make sure this Riv didn't get blown up. He had some very happy memories in this car. Ray was thinking the same thing.   
  


  
 

* * *

End Stuck by Aingeal 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
